


The Alive are Even Dead-er

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Raped Keith, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Take a shot everytime you can tell it's a vent fic"





	The Alive are Even Dead-er

**Author's Note:**

> Head the tags, blah blah blah, insert half-assed apology here.   
> More to come maybe.

It had been a little over a year since Doomsday, the day everything fell apart. Patient 0 had been locked up about three days prior to the incident, though how long she had been sick was unknown. She attacked a nurse, and before the world even knew it, the infection spread across the hospital, which spread across the city, across state, and now the country. All communication with the outside world had ceased to exist only two weeks after Doomsday. Had the infection spread worldwide? Would help from other nations ever come? No one had any way of knowing. Some were hopeful in the future, expecting rescue planes any second, while others had come to terms with the fact that they were stuck in that world forever. 

Keith was the latter. He wasn't sure if it had spread worldwide or not. Part of him hoped it did; the possibility that other nations had stopped transportation with the continent and had no intentions of saving them made his chest hurt. 

He sat in the mess hall, staring down at his food absentmindedly. He had given half of his rations to a child in Block E, leaving him with a pitifully sized apple and some Kraft Mac n' Cheese. It made him think of his childhood, of better times. He hated thinking of those. He knew they'd never come back. He'd be stuck in this never-ending hell for the rest of his life. 

After finishing the rest of his rations, Keith put the paper plate up on the counter. The "cafeteria" had formally been a biology lecture hall of an abandoned college campus the Garrison had set up base at. It was convenient because of the adjoining office, which had a set of sinks. The water in the building mysteriously worked; Keith supposed it had something to do with a system of wells, as the college itself was centered around being environmentally-friendly and natural. He left the room, not bothering to tell anyone bye. He had no one to tell; he had no friends in the Garrison, aside from Shiro, but he hardly counted. Shiro was more like a father-figure than a friend. 

Keith walked down the hall to the corridor at the very entrance of the school building. Well, formerly the entrance of the school building. They had covered the front "porch" area with wooden planks and used it as their milital center, where they housed all the weapons. Keith knew he had no scouting missions anytime soon, but he felt the need to check anyway. It was usually chaotic in the room, everyone in a frenzy to take stock and plan out the next outings. That was exactly how it was as Keith passed by the guard at the entrance and entered the vast area. 

He approached the chalkboard at the front of the area, and sure enough, his name was nowhere in sight. He sighed, as he turned on his heel to leave. An abrupt hand on his shoulder stopped him immediately, and when Keith turned around, he found himself looking up at Commander Sablan.

Keith soluted as expected quickly, keeping his eyes down.

"Cadet. Go to my office, I'll be there in five." 

Keith looked up at him then, though the commander had already turned his attention elsewhere. Keith had no utter idea as to why he was needed in the commander's office, but he didn't dare question it as he walked down the hall and entered Sablan's office. The walls were lined with paper that seemed to be graph paper, but Keith knew it was just the backside of wrapping paper they had found in a dorm. The room had previously been the reception desk for those new to the school, now remodeled to fit the commander's preferences. 

Standing awkwardly in front of the desk, Keith waited anxiously for Salban. After what felt like hours, though was realistically a matter of minutes, the commander entered the office and shut the door behind himself. Keith could hear the lock click into place, setting his nerves on edge. 

"Cadet," Sablan greeted.

"Sir." Keith soluted again, but the commander gestured for him to release himself, and Keith relaxed as best as he could considering the circumstances.

"You've been doing well, Cadet," Sablan remarked. Keith swallowed hard, staying quiet despite the praise. Salban was Block A, and Keith was a mere Junior Cadet in Block C. He had no clue as to why the commander would want anything to do with him. Sablan circled around the room like a hawk, watching Keith like a predator would their prey. "I see the way you fight. You'll make your way up the structure of command, and before you know it, you'll be a Junior Officer." Sablan finally stopped, standing close to Keith. "Doubt you'll get much higher than that, though. The best you'll ever see is Block B," he added. He went silent then.

Keith started uncertainly, "Sir, may I ask why you've summoned me?"

Keith could practically hear the smirk on Sablan's face. "I have a special task for you. Would you like to perform it, Cadet?"

"Yes, sir," Keith replied, though there was no possible way he could say no. Sablan asking was just pointless.

Alarm bells were beginning to ring in his head even before Sablan got closer, stepping into the personal barrier Keith had created around himself. He made sure no one ever got through it, but this was the commander, higher in the hierarchy. One order and Keith could be back into Block D, or worse, out of the compound completely. 

Before Keith could turn around to question the commander's actions, he was shoved forward roughly, so that he was bent over the desk. His lacking height had his feet dangling inches above the ground as Sablan pushed him farther up the desk, knocking papers and plans onto the ground. He heard a glass shatter, but Sablan didn't seem to care. Keith tried to shove Sablan off him, or crawl forward out from under his grasp, but the commander grabbed one of his arms and pulled it backwards behind his back. The bone creaked ominously, making Keith gasp and fall still. 

"Quit trying," Sablan remarked, mouth so close to Keith's ear he could feel his breath. "It'll only make it harder on you."

Keith's heart was beating out of his chest, his breaths coming short and fast. Sablan released his arm in favor of doing something else, which Keith used as an opportunity to attempt to slide out from under his grip. Before he could, Sablan grabbed a fistful of Keith's hair, yanked it up, then threw his face onto the desk. Keith cried out, dazed and unable to move as blood began to drip from his nose and lips. He heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone and a zipper undone. His own pans for yanked down unceremoniously, but Keith had no chance to feel ashamed before something was pressed against him. It was an uncomfortable pressure at first, before the pain came.

Keith could hear his cries without realizing he was even making them, before Sablan wrapped a hand around his neck and tightened it. "Stay quiet, slut."

Keith's hand went to the hand around his neck, trying to loosen the grip, but he was no match for Sablan's superior strength. His vision began going black at the edges, his body beginning to go limp, before he picked up on what Sablan wanted. Keith forced himself to let go of the hand around his throat, and sure enough, Sablan's grip loosened. Keith sucked in a long breath, before he hacked as quietly as he could. 

Sablan started moving behind him, and Keith could feel him drawing in and out, ruining the resistance of the ring of muscle that had made up Keith's rectum. 

Keith began to come to terms with the fact that there was nothing he could do. Even if he had the guts to try and scream, he doubted anyone would help him. He fell limp against the table, no longer resisting. It hurt, though the pain was lessened when he stopped trying to get away. He gazed at the wall to his left, where a painting of the school campus hung on the wall. Keith fixed his eyes on that as Sablan continued. He tried to bring his mind away from the pain, of the slap of Sablan against the backs of his thighs, of the sound of breathing in his ear, of the stench of sex and blood, but he couldn't. He was stuck in the moment. 

It felt like it would never end, until it did. Sablan pulled out, and Keith could feel liquid dripping down his thighs. He slid from the desk onto the floor, making no attempt to catch himself. 

"Clean yourself up, then get the hell out of my office," Sablan ordered. He used a towel in the corner to wipe himself clean of Keith's blood, then he left, leaving Keith in a shaking heap on the floor. 


End file.
